


Past Lives (couldn't ever hold me down)

by sinshine



Series: Scarecrow Hide [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sexual Content, nonverbal Hide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-15 05:59:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinshine/pseuds/sinshine
Summary: Hide would rather be gentle with him, but he found himself caving every time Kaneki gave him a direct request. It was so vastly different from before, when Kaneki would ask indirect questions or talk in circles around what he wanted.And anyway, hearing him beg like that was incredibly hot.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Been thinking a lot lately about the scarecrow!Hide theory, so here's something based around that. ;)

Hide knew that he shouldn't complain. It was partially his fault, after all. He would say that it was actually mostly his fault, but then that felt like giving himself too much credit.

"Hide," Kaneki gasped beneath him. His skin was flushed and body hot, eyes dark but not quite meeting his own. "H-harder."

Hide would rather be gentle with him, but he found himself caving every time Kaneki gave him a direct request. It was so vastly different from before, when Kaneki would ask indirect questions or talk in circles around what he wanted.

"Hide, _please_."

And anyway, hearing him beg like that was incredibly hot.

Kaneki cried out as Hide complied, pushing him down into the mattress with every thrust. Hide's grip on his hips was bruising and _so_ good and _fuck_ he was so deep-- and then one of those hands was stroking him and he felt overwhelmed by Hide inside him, Hide on top of him, Hide's mouth on his neck. Kaneki came with a whine, arching his back and his body quaking with spasms. Hide continued to fuck into him roughly, hands moving to the back of his thighs and pressing down. Kaneki keened and clutched at his shoulders with shaking arms. Hide pushed into him hard as he came, grinding their hips together and biting down on Kaneki's throat.

They lied next to each other as their pulses slowed and breaths became less ragged. Kaneki rolled onto his side to look at Hide. He said nothing but there was a longing in his gaze that didn't quite match the atmosphere. Hide smiled as he recognized the request that Kaneki would never put words to.

Hide shifted closer on the bed and pulled Kaneki into his arms. He felt the last of the tension leave his muscles and the warm air of Kaneki's quiet sigh as he tucked his head underneath Hide's chin. It was only in moments like this, when Kaneki was spent and boneless, that he would come as close as he could to asking for affectionate touches. Hide couldn't help but to blame himself for the change; for knowing that it was his long absence that made Kaneki uncomfortable with any physical contact that wasn't forceful in nature. Sparring was fine, a friendly slap on the back was fine, but his expression became guarded when Hide held his hand. Every time Hide initiated a kiss, he would see the confusion in Kaneki's eyes.

A silent, repeating question: _What's the catch?_

Even now, curled against one another, Kaneki did not return his embrace. His arms remained folded in between their chests.

The catch, Hide wanted to tell him, was that they would wake up together every day. The catch was that Hide would spend the rest of his life making sure that Kaneki never had the chance to feel lonely again. The catch was that Hide wanted desperately to hold Kaneki's hand and not feel it tremble.

They stayed like that for a while until Kaneki began to stir, restless when the proximity became too much. Hide placed a soft kiss on his head and then nommed on a mouthful of his white hair, pretending to eat it. A laugh was startled out of Kaneki and he wriggled free of Hide's arms. Smiling, he lifted a hand and pressed his fingers to Hide's jaw, thumb touching the corner of his mouth. Hide felt his heart stutter and he supposed that something must have shown on his face because Kaneki quickly pulled his hand away, looking embarrassed.

"I'm going to shower..."

Hide waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"No, not this time." Kaneki smirked as he turned to roll out of bed.

Feeling bold, Hide caught his hand before Kaneki could pull completely away. He brought it to his mouth and kissed his palm just below the thumb.

Kaneki froze for a moment. Then he carefully extended his fingers and let them brush over Hide's face once more before slowly pulling away.

Feeling suddenly giddy, Hide made a show of ogling Kaneki's ass as he got up and whistled low as he walked away. Kaneki stuck his tongue out at him before disappearing into the bathroom.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me: I don't think I'll write any more for this.  
> Me to me: but you love making Kaneki feel like he doesn't deserve to be happy  
> Me: shit, you're right !!

Kaneki didn't hear the knock on the door frame of his study. Nor did he hear someone tapping their foot on the floor as they stood behind him. What finally got his attention was the sound of the cough, too loud to be polite. He turned around in the desk chair, pushing his glasses up to rest on his head.

"Hide." Kaneki said his name with something close to a smile.

Hide held his hand up horizontally between them. He tapped on the top of his wrist with two fingers while frowning deeply.

"In a little while." Kaneki lowered his glasses onto his nose, already turning back to the computer screens. "I'm not at a good stopping point yet."

Hide exhaled dramatically and dropped onto his knees. He shuffled forward and draped himself over one of Kaneki's armrests and partially onto his lap. To Kaneki's credit, his flinch when Hide touched him was almost imperceptible and he continued to type rapidly on the keyboard. Hide remained that way for a few minutes, looking beseechingly up at Kaneki who kept his eyes focused on his work. After he became bored with being ignored, Hide removed himself from Kaneki's lap and stood up. Then he put his hands on the back of the chair and pulled it away from the desk.

"Hide," Kaneki said with something close to parental admonishment, "I would appreciate it if-- hey!"

Hide removed his glasses and set them down on the desk. Then he bent to slip his arms underneath Kaneki and lifted him into a bridal carry in one fluid motion. He bumped the chair out of the way using Kaneki's feet and carried him out of the study.

"Put me down," Kaneki hissed as Hide walked them down the hallway. He kept his voice lowered just in case there was anyone nearby to overhear them bickering. "We're not children, you can't just..." He trailed off when he realized that Hide had stopped walking. Someone stood blocking their path.

"Good evening," Fuka intoned. Hide nodded in reply, expression impassive.

"My king," Fuka looked them over curiously, "Is there anything I can assist you with?"

Kaneki glanced up at Hide. He didn't look down and kept his gaze trained on the personified roadblock in front of them. Fuka stood immobile, waiting patiently for Kaneki's answer.

"Yes," Kaneki said. He felt Hide stiffen. "I left some unfinished work open in the study. Could you make sure the files are saved?"

"Of course." Fuka bowed his head slightly before moving past them and Kaneki nearly missed the upward tug at the corner of his mouth.

"Happy?" Kaneki grumbled as Hide resumed their journey. To his embarrassment, Hide grinned and nodded emphatically.

At the end of another hallway they rounded a corner, then went up a short flight of stairs and arrived in an open area that Hide had claimed for his personal use. It was dark, but Kaneki had seen the room enough times before. In one section there were maps and diagrams littering the floor, many of which were sketched out on pieces of butchers paper. Another section had a table that was dedicated to tracking devices and other bits of technological subterfuge. A different workspace had homemade weapons. (Hide had taken an interest in the various sorts of grenades. Mostly flashbang and a kind that diffused RC suppressant, but there were also a few shrapnel ones.) On the far side of the room, there was a mattress on the floor and a desk lamp that provided a small amount of light.

Hide finally set Kaneki down on his feet and lead the way to the bed. As he walked, he shrugged off his jacket and kicked off his slippers and pants. He flopped face-first onto the bed in only a shirt and boxers.

Kaneki crossed the room at a slower pace and carefully entered the circle of light cast by the lamp. "Are the pants I was using still here?"

Hide waved a hand in the direction of some cardboard boxes stacked against the wall without lifting his head.

Kaneki looked into an open box that had an assortment of clothing stuffed into it. He dug around until he saw a familiar blue plaid pattern and pulled out the pajama bottoms. After he finished changing, he crouched down next to the bed and tugged on one of the blankets that Hide weighted down.

"Get up. I'm cold."

The lamp stayed on; Hide couldn't sleep without a light. This was something new but Kaneki hadn't worked up the nerve to ask him why. Besides, if he started asking questions then Hide would start asking him things, too.

When they were both situated under the blankets, Hide smiled sleepily and tugged gently on the sleeve of Kaneki's shirt. Well, technically it was Hide's shirt.

"I like this one. It's soft."

Hide shrugged and twirled his finger in a circle. Kaneki sighed as he rolled over and allowed Hide to pull him back against his chest.

"Must be nice to have good circulation." Being embraced by Hide felt a lot like sinking into a hot bath. Warm hands rubbed over his own cold ones. Hide's face nuzzled against the back of his neck and Kaneki could feel his breath brush over his skin. Their every curve pressed together; back to chest, hips aligned, and legs curled. Suffused with peace and warmth, Kaneki thought that Hide felt like something he could drown in.

"Sorry. I'm fine." Kaneki hadn't realized that he was crying until Hide laced their fingers together and held firm. "I'm fine."

 


End file.
